


Edoroban Udonen: Drachentochter

by eyefish



Series: Darkonische Abenteuer. Geschichten aus dem Sonnenkind-Universum [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefish/pseuds/eyefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie Edoroban Udonen von Dagunda nach Darkon kam.<br/>Wie sie die Liebe ihres Lebens fand und sich mit Drachen anfreundete.<br/>Und was geschah nachdem Gelorobus und Auleh sie verlassen hatten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ungezähmt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Heilerin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824655) by [eyefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefish/pseuds/eyefish). 



> Ich muss sagen, dass ich die gute Edoroban wirklich mag, aber sie war – wie so viele reizende Nebenfiguren meiner Geschichte – eigentlich nie geplant. Ursprünglich sollte sie ein alter Mann sein, dessen einzige Aufgabe es war unseren Helden zu erklären, wie man ein Portal in die Unterwelt öffnet.  
> Mehr nicht.  
> Was folgt, ist das was daraus geworden ist...

Edoroban Udonen, Tochter von Baragon, dem Herzog von Dagunda, hatte schon sehr früh feststellen müssen, dass es ihr nie gelingen würde die Erwartungen, die ihre Familie in sie setzte, zu erfüllen.

Für viele andere wäre das kein Grund zur Freude gewesen. Doch für Edoroban war diese Erkenntnis von Anfang an überraschend befreiend.

In ihren Adern brannte das Feuer jenes Drachen, von dem sie abstammte, heiß und ungebändigt. Sie zelebrierte ihre Andersartigkeit, auch wenn ihr das sehr oft Strafen von Eltern und Lehrern einbrachte.

Als Kind hatte sie es geliebt mit den Jungs aus dem Dorf zu raufen, um die Wette zu rennen und auf Bäume zu klettern, was sich weder für ein Mädchen schicklich noch für ein Kind des Herzogs standesgemäß war. Doch alle Versuche ihrer Aufsichtspersonen das Kind im Haus einzusperren schlugen fehl.

Niemand verstand, wie es dem Mädchen immer wieder gelang aus einem verschlossenen Raum im vierten Stockwerk zu entkommen. Auch als man die Fenster vergittert hatte, gelang es ihr trotzdem irgendwie den Landsitz der Udonens zu verlassen. Egal wie oft der Herzog das alte Gemäuer nach Geheimgängen und Tricktüren absuchen ließ, egal wie viel er in die neueste Sicherheitstechnik investierte, nichts war in der Lage das widerspenstige Mädchen in seinem Zimmer zu halten.

Man hatte sie schließlich in ein Mädchenpensionat für höhere Töchter geschickt, was sie nach einigen Fluchtversuchen zwang sich kurzfristig anzupassen, doch langfristig nicht dazu beitrug ihren Willen zu brechen. In dieser Zeit begann sie einen Plan zu schmieden, der es ihr ermöglichen würde, den Zwängen ihre Familie zu entkommen.

Nach fünfzehn Jahren kehrte Edoroban mit einem Abschluss zurück nach Hause in das Dorf Adara.

Ihre Eltern teilten ihr mit, dass sie einen Ehemann für Edoroban gefunden hatten. Natürlich war ihr das alles andere als recht war. Zum Glück schaffte sie es, mit ihren Eltern eine Abmachung auszuhandeln: Edoroban würde in die Hochzeit einwilligen, wenn sie zuvor in Fai, der Universitätsstadt, Kunst studieren durfte, was Teil ihres Plans war.

Nicht Teil ihres Plans war allerdings, dass sie im letzten Jahr ihres Studiums die Liebe ihres Lebens treffen würde...

 

Der Vorteil daran, wenn man in Fai studierte war, dass Studenten, egal für welchen Studiengang sie sich eingeschrieben hatten, dazu berechtigt waren jede Vorlesung der Universität zu besuchen, ob es nun zu ihrem Fachgebiet gehörte oder nicht.

Edoroban hatte genau gewusst, dass ihre Elten nie in ein naturwissenschaftliches Studium für ihre Tochter eingewilligt hätten, also hatte sie einen Studiengang gewählt, dem ihre Eltern zustimmten, der aber nicht fordernd genug war, um all ihre Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Der Lernstoff und die Projekte für ihr Kunststudium waren für die begeisterte Zeichnerin ein Klacks, sodass sie genug Zeit hatte, die gesamte Vielfalt der angebotenen Wissensgebiete voll auszunutzen.

Am meisten interessierte sie sich für Astronomie, Astrophysik, Magietheorie, Geographie, Linguistik und Stellare Navigation.

Eines Morgens fiel unerwartet eine Vorlesung wegen eines technischen Defekts im Hörsaal aus. Edoroban überlegte, ob sie in der so entstanden Freizeit einfach in eine der Bibliotheken gehen sollte, bis der nächste Vortrag begann, doch sie entschied sich dagegen und nahm satt dessen an einem Anfängerkurs in Architektur teil, der soeben im Saal nebenan begann.

Sie setzte sich in die letzte Reihe des Auditoriums und legte ihr Notizbuch bereit, als ihr Blick auf eine Studentin zwei Plätze neben ihr viel. Der Kleidung nach zu urteilen stammte sie von Endaria, wahrscheinlich von der Nordküste des südlichen Kontinents. Ihre Haut hatte einen hellen Braunton und das Schwarz ihrer langen Wimpern bildete einen atemberaubenden Kontrast zu den bernsteinfarbenen Tiefen ihrer Augen. Die schwarzen Haare trug sie, wie es zu dieser Zeit üblich war, stoppelkurz bis auf zwei lange, dünne Zöpfe hinter ihrem linken Ohr. Sie sah auf und lächelte Edoroban an.

„Hallo! Ich bin Nabu Nunukee. Das ist mein erster Tag hier. Ist das nicht alles furchtbar aufregend?“

Edoroban erwiderte ihr Lächeln und rückte auf, sodass sie nebeneinander saßen, ehe sie antwortete: „Na ja, ich studiere hier schon seit fast sechs Jahren. Da lässt die Neuheit des Ganzen allmählich nach.“

„Was macht man im sechsten Jahr in einem Grundkurs?“

Edoroban zuckte die Achseln. „Sich die Zeit vertreiben?“

„So so. Es gibt sicherlich schlechtere Arten sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.“ Nabu zögerte kurz. „Wie ist dein Name?“

„Ähm... Edoroban Udonen“

„Udonen? Wie der Herzog von Dagunda?“

Edoroban rümpfte die Nase.

„Ja. Wie mein Vater, der Herzog von Dagunda“, erwiderte Edoroban genervt.

„Ist schon gut. Man kann sich seine Familie nicht aussuchen“, meinte Nabu daraufhin mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile bis die Vorlesung begann.

Am Ende der Lektion verabredeten sie sich zum Mittagessen und nach dem Mittagessen bot Edoroban an, Nabu am Abend auf dem Campus herumzuführen, um ihr zu zeigen wo sich die wichtigsten Einrichtungen befanden.

Es wurde spät in der Nacht, als sie sich wieder trennten. Sie hatten über alles Mögliche gesprochen und einfach die Zeit vergessen. Es überraschte die sonst eher wortkarge Edoroban, wie leicht es ihr fiel sich mit Nabu zu unterhalten.

Nabu hatte ihr begeistert erzählt, wie sie schon seit ihrer Kindheit in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters treten und auch Architektin werden wollte. Wie begeistert sie war zu erfahren, dass sie an derselben Universität angenommen worden war, an der auch schon ihr Vater studiert hatte. Wie stolz ihre Familie auf sie war.

So sehr Edoroban es auch liebte Nabus Erzählungen zuzuhören, sie spürte immer einen leichten Anflug von Neid wenn Nabu von ihrer Familie zu sprach.

Die Zeit ging ins Land und aus Tagen wurden Monate in denen sich Nabu und Edoroban immer näher kamen. Nicht selten warf Edoroban ihren vollgepackten Stundenplan einfach über den Haufen um mit Nabu zusammen zu sein.

Drei Monate nachdem sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, nahm Edoroban all ihren Mut zusammen und küsste Nabu im Schatten eines Baums im Garten der biologischen Fakultät. Sehr zu Edurbans Freude hatte Nabu den Kuss nach einem kurzen Zögern erwidert.

 

Wenige Tage später packte Nabu ihre Sachen und zog aus dem Wohnheim in die kleine Wohnung am Rande des Campus, die Edoroban von ihren Eltern zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hatte.

„Ich habe ein zweites Schlafzimmer. Du kannst dort gerne wohnen, solange ich noch studiere“, hatte Edoroban erklärt, als sich Nabu wieder einmal über ihre unmögliche Zimmergefährtin beschwert hatte.

Nabu hatte sie darauf einem Moment lang angesehen und mit einem unverschämten Grinsen geantwortet: „Brauchen wir denn wirklich ein zweites Schlafzimmer?“

 

Der Rest des Jahres verging viel zu schnell. Edoroban verliebte sich von Tag zu Tag immer mehr in Nabu und in manch einsam durchwachter Nacht überlegte sie, ob sie wirklich an ihrem Plan festhalten sollte.

Würde die junge Architektin mit ihr fortgehen wollen? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Würden ihr ihre Eltern ihr erlauben, die geplante Hochzeit abzusagen, wenn sie ihnen erklärte, dass sie sich in jemand anderes verliebt hatte? Auf keinen Fall.

Sie fürchtete, dass sie Nabu verlieren würde, egal wie sie sich entschied. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie ihr Glück genießen, solange es währte.


	2. Nachtwanderung

Eines Nachts lagen die beiden zusammen im Bett. Nackt und befriedigt hatte Edoroban ihre Arme fest um Nabu geschlungen.

Vor dem offenen Fenster sang ein einsamer Nachtvogel seine Lieder. Gedankenverloren strich sie Nabu über die Haarstoppel im Nacken.

„Woran denkst du?“ fragte Nabu in die Stille.

„Hm?“

„Ich weiß doch, dass da etwas ist, das dich schon lange beschäftigt.“

„Das Semester ist bald vorbei. In drei Tagen ist die Abschlusszeremonie... Ich werde dich vermissen.“

Nabu setzte sich auf, um Edoroban ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass meine Eltern wollen, dass ich diesen Kerl heirate, den ich noch nie in meinem Leben getroffen habe... Das wird nicht passieren.“

„Was hast du vor? Willst du weglaufen? Wohin? Dein Vater ist der Herzog von Dagunda. Seine Leute werden dich überall finden! Endaria, Dagunda, wahrscheinlich würden sie dich auch irgendwo auf den äußeren Monden finden!“

„Nein. Nicht Endaria. Und auch nicht die äußeren Monde“, antwortete Edoroban ruhig, sie brachte es aber nicht über sich Nabu in die Augen zu blicken. „Dort wo ich hingehe, kann mir niemand folgen...“

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich umbringst!“ rief Nabu entsetzt aus.

„Was?“ Edoroban sah sie verwirrt an.

„Wenn du denkst, du könntest dich einfach so umbringen und ich würde untätig dabei zusehen, dann hast du dich verrechnet!“

„Nein, ich ähm... Ich meine, ich habe einen Ort gefunden, wohin ich gehen kann, an den mir wirklich niemand folgen kann. Ich hab nicht vor mir das Leben zu nehmen.“

„Oh! Gut...“ Nabu schien nicht so recht überzeugt, aber besänftigt.

Edoroban biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, dann fragte sie vorsichtig: „Willst du es sehen?“

„Was?“

„Ich kann es dir zeigen. Wo ich hingehe, wenn ich nicht gefunden werden will.“

„Jetzt? Mitten in der Nacht?“

„Ja natürlich! Jetzt ist perfekt. Jetzt ist niemand wach, der uns sehen könnte“, erklärte Edoroban begeistert und sprang auf. Dann hielt sie aber kurz inne: „Wir sollten aber besser was anziehen... nur für den Fall.“

Nabu brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du Verrückte! Warte auf mich!“

 

Eine halbe Stunde später streiften die beiden durch die Büsche hinter dem Astronomie-Gebäude.

Edoroban starrte angestrengt in die sommerliche Nachtluft, auf der Suche nach etwas, das nur sie sehen konnte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen.

„Hier.“

Nabu blickte sich um. „Was? Ich sehe nichts.“

„Pass auf!“ Mit diesen Worten vollführte sie eine schlängelnde Handbewegung und es schien als hätte sich mitten in der Luft ein Loch aufgetan, das sie so weit vergrößerte, bis jemand hindurchgehen konnte.

„Was ist das?“ fragte Nabu und ging um die Erscheinung herum, damit sie sie von allen Seiten betrachten konnte.

„Das ist ein Portal in eine andere Dimension. Ihre Bewohner nennen sie Unterwelt.“

„Bewohner?“

„Ja. Ein abenteuerlicher Menschenschlag. Aber man sollte aufpassen, wem man traut.“ Aufgeregt ergriff sie Nabus Hand und zog sie durch das Portal.

Unvermittelt standen sie auf einer Blumenwiese im strahlenden Schein dreier Sonnen.

Soweit man blicken konnte gab es nur sanft geschwungene Hügel, auf denen Gras und Wildblumen in allen Farben wuchsen. Das einzige, das die friedliche Eintönigkeit der Landschaft durchbrach war ein hüfthohes Steinmäuerchen, das sich von Horizont zu Horizont erstreckte und so die Wiese in zwei teilte.

„Wo sind wir hier?“ fragte Nabu verblüfft und blickte zurück in das Portal, durch die sie die nächtliche Szene hinter dem Astronomie-Gebäude der Universität sehen konnte.

„Also wie man diesen Ort hier nennt, weiß ich nicht, aber hinter der Mauer liegt der Pfad der Ausgestoßenen, das Königreich von Veeko. Wenn du willst, können wir gern dort hinein, der Eingang ist nicht weit.“

Nabu sah sie schief an. „Wieso sollen wir einen Eingang suchen? Wir können doch einfach über die Mauer klettern.“

„Wir können nicht über die Mauer klettern!“

„Natürlich können wir das! Sie geht mir nur bis an den Bauchnabel! Ich bin durchaus in der Lage über eine Mauer dieser Höhe zu klettern. Wenn ich mich anstrenge, kann ich sogar drüber springen“, meinte Nabu spöttisch.

Edoroban verzog das Gesicht. „Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee zu springen! Aber von mir aus versuch doch über eine unendlich mächtige, magische Barrikade zu klettern. Wir werden sehen, wie weit du kommst.“

Einen Augenblick lang wusste Nabu nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass Edoroban eine Klarseherin war und vermutlich mehr als das Mäuerchen und die Wiese sehen konnte.

„Magisch? Wirklich?“

„Ja. Die mächtigste Magie, die ich je gesehen habe...“

„Dann ist es wohl wirklich klüger den Eingang zu nehmen...“

Daraufhin grinste Edoroban. Sie wandte sich ab, um das Portal, durch das sie gekommen waren zu verschließen, dann nahm sie Nabu beim Arm und schlenderte mit ihr an der Mauer entlang.

„Wie hast du das hier entdeckt?“ fragte Nabu schließlich.

„Ich kann die inaktiven Portale sehen.“

„Und wie hast du gelernt, sie zu öffnen?“

„Als ich ein Kind war, hatte ich eins in meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte viel Zeit damit herumzuexperimentieren. Irgendwann habe ich es zufällig geöffnet. Der Rest ist Geschichte“, erklärte Edoroban ruhig.

„Verstehe ich nicht“, meinte Nabu.

„Was denn?“

„Deine ganze Familie besteht aus Klarsehern. Warum hat niemand außer dir das Portal gesehen?“

„Es ist hinter einem Schrank versteckt. Niemand außer mir hat da je nachgesehen und wenn der Schrank bewegt werden musste, zum Beispiel wegen Renovierungsarbeiten, haben das Bedienstete gemacht, die keine Klarseher sind. Außerdem glaube ich, dass die wenigsten Klarseher wissen, was diese seltsamen Flecken im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum eigentlich sind. Ich hab‘s ja selbst nur durch Zufall rausgefunden.“

 

Sie erreichten einen Durchgang in der Mauer. Nabu hätte schwören können, dass er einen Moment zuvor noch nicht dort gewesen war. Vorsichtig näherte sich Edoroban dem Tor.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei Gestalten in schwarzen Kapuzenmänteln, deren düstere Ausstrahlung so gar nicht in diese friedlich helle Landschaft passen wollte.

„Wer wünscht Einlass?“ fragte einer der Wächter und versperrte den jungen Frauen den Weg mit einer bedrohlich aussehenden Lanze.

„Edoroban Udonen von Dagunda und Nabu Nunukee von Endaria“, antwortete Edoroban.

„Duro?“ der zweite Wächter zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und man konnte sein Gesicht sehen. Er war ein junger Mann mit freundlichen blauen Augen und blonden Locken. Ohne seine Verkleidung war er das absolute Gegenteil von bedrohlich. Er wirkte nur müde. „Was willst du hier?“

„Sightseeing?“ meinte Edoroban zögerlich.

„Wir können euch nicht reinlassen“, erklärte der Wächter mit der Lanze. Auch er hatte seine Kapuze abgenommen und auch er wirkte ohne sie kein Bisschen bedrohlich. „Der Pfad der Ausgestoßenen befindet sich derzeit im Krieg gegen Jaham, den Anführer der Großen und sein Imperium. Die Grenzen sind solange leider geschlossen. Auch für dich.“

„Dieses Mal ist es also ernst?“ fragte Edoroban besorgt.

Die Wachen nickten

„Meister Veeko muss all seine Macht aufbringen, um seine Grenzen zu sichern. Wir können hier keine Touristen brauchen, solange es so gefährlich ist.“

„Das verstehe ich“, gab Edoroban zurück. „Aber ich habe eine Bitte: In vier Tagen werde ich wiederkommen und dann benötige ich die Genehmigung von Veeko sein Reich auf dem Weg in die Himmelsberge zu durchqueren.“

Der blonde Wächter nickte abermals: „Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, doch ich werde Veeko dein Anliegen vortragen. Bis dann...“ und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden die beiden so plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht waren. Wo eben noch ein Durchgang in dem Mäuerchen gewesen war, rankte nun eine Dornenhecke.

 

Nabu hatte in den folgenden Tagen immer wieder versucht Edoroban ihre Pläne auszureden, doch diese ließ sich nicht erweichen.

Ihre Entscheidung stand fest.

Sie hatte ihren Rucksack gepackt und war bereit ins Ungewisse aufzubrechen, denn eine unsichere Zukunft in der Fremde schien ihr immer noch verlockender, als für den Rest ihres Lebens eingesperrt zu sein.

Ihre geliebte Nabu würde sie so oder so nie wieder sehen können. Mehr als einmal hatte sie Nabu angeboten, dass diese sie begleiten könne, doch die junge Architektin hatte immer abgelehnt.

Am Abend vor der Abschlusszeremonie stritten sich Nabu und Edoroban so sehr, dass diese ihren ursprünglichen Plan änderte und noch in dieser Nacht ohne Abschied verschwand, um sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen zu werden.


	3. Der Sohn seiner Mutter

Sechzig Jahre später hatte es Edoroban entgegen aller Erwartungen wieder nach Dagunda verschlagen.

Seit einiger Zeit verdiente sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt als Privatdetektivin in der Veekos Königreich und als sie für einen besonders verzwickten Fall einmal etwas recherchieren musste, erinnerte sie sich an die in Expertenkreisen hochgelobte Sammlung antiker Schriften in der Universitätsbibliothek von Fai.

Da die Klarseherin deutlich jünger aussah als ihre Altersgenossen, fiel es ihr leicht sich als Studentin getarnt in der Bibliothek Zugang zu den nötigen Dokumenten zu verschaffen.

 

Spät in der Nacht saß sie im Lesesaal an einem der großen Tische, Jahrhunderte alte Stammbäume und Geschichtsaufzeichnungen vor sich ausgebreitet, als eine Stimme sie aus den Gedanken riss:

„Na, auch noch so spät auf? Die Lernerei nimmt kein Ende, nicht wahr?“

Edoroban blickte auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang glaubte sie, dass Nabu da vor ihr stand.

Der junge Mann, der sie angesprochen hatte, hatte das gleiche Gesicht, die gleiche hellbraune Haut, die gleichen bernsteinfarbenen Augen und das gleiche entwaffnende Lächeln.

Mit einem Grinsen antwortete sie: „Um ehrlich zu sein, ist das hier eher so eine Art Hobby.“

„Dann studierst du nicht Geschichte?“

„Nicht direkt. Spezialisierung ist nicht so meins. Ich bin lieber ein Allround-Talent“, erklärte sie mit einer allesumfassenden Handbewegung. „Aber lass mich raten: Du studierst Architektur!“

Er grinste schief und hielt sein Lehrbuch in die Höhe. „Das war ja jetzt nicht so schwer.“

Daraufhin musste Edoroban lachen. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und meinte: „Hör mal, ich denke ich lasse es für heute gut sein. Hast du zufällig Lust noch was mit mir trinken zu gehen?“

Sie wusste, dass das eine dumme Idee sein würde, aber trotzdem konnte sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, mehr über den jungen Mann zu erfahren.

Er stimmte zu und sie gingen zusammen in ein kleines Diner nahe dem Campus, in dem sich so früh am Morgen schon die ersten Frühstücksgäste unter jene gemischt hatten, die von der Nacht noch übrig geblieben waren.

Während sie auf ihre Waffeln warteten, kamen Edoroban und der Architekturstudent ins Plaudern. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sein Name Naati Malakai lautete und er tatsächlich der Sohn von Nabu war.

Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um diskret in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie es Nabu nach ihrem Fortgang ergangen war.

„Erzähl mir doch mal von deiner Familie“, forderte sie ihn lächelnd auf, während sie an ihrem Tee nippte.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen“, antwortete er. „Meine Mutter hat auch hier Architektur studiert und nach sie ihren Abschluss hat sie im Büro meines Opas angefangen. Der war auch Architekt, und zwar ein sehr bekannter. Dort hat sie dann auch meinen Vater kennen gelernt.“

„Ist der auch Architekt?“

„Nein er ist Finanzberater. Er war damals ein Kunde von meinem Opa.“

„Wirklich? Ein Finanzberater? Wie langweilig“, kommentierte sie angewidert.

„Wie meinst du das?“ fragte er verblüfft.

„Ach nur so“, gab sie tonlos zurück.

Nabu war also spießig geworden. Hatte sich einen netten Mann gesucht, zwei Kinder bekommen und ein hübsches Häuschen in der Vorstadt gekauft. Wobei es in ihrem Fall wohl er eine hübsche Villa war, wenn der Herr des Hauses es sich leisten konnte, einen der renommiertesten Architekten Endarias anzuheuern.

Edoroban konnte sich nicht helfen, doch sie war zu gleichen Teilen eifersüchtig und endtäuscht.

„Und _deine_ Familie?“ fragte Ore und riss sie aus ihren finsteren Gedanken.

Sie winkte nur ab: „Ach, langweilig. Alter Landadel von Dagunda. Nichts worauf ich stolz bin.“ Das war vage, aber nicht gelogen.

„Oh, ach so.“ Er war ein cleverer Junge, denn er fragte nicht weiter. Sie plauderten noch eine Weile über das Studium und die Universität, wo sich zu Edorobans Glück seit ihrer Zeit nicht allzu viel geändert hatte und als sie sich schließlich zum Gehen aufmachen wollte, hielt Naati sie zurück.

„Hör mal“, meinte er verlegen, „ich weiß wir haben uns erst kennen gelernt, aber ich würde dich wirklich gern wiedersehen...“

Edoroban lächelte ihn traurig an. Sie legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Naati, du bist ein wirklich netter Junge, aber glaub mir, es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn wir uns öfter treffen würden.“

Daraufhin wirkte er gekränkt.

„Hör zu, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich fühle mich von deinem Interesse geschmeichelt, aber ich sollte dir wohl sagen, dass Männer nicht wirklich mein Gebiet sind...“

 _Ja_ , dachte sich Edoroban. _Spiel die Lesben-Karte, das ist einfacher, als ihm zu erklären, wie sehr du in seine Mutter verknallt bist_.

Er brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff wie sie das gemeint hatte, doch dann, als ihm die Erkenntnis dämmerte, ruderte er hastig zurück: „So habe ich das nicht gemeint! Ich meinte...“

„Schon in Ordnung. Ich bin sowieso nur noch ein paar Tage in der Stadt, dann werden mich meine Nachforschungen wahrscheinlich wieder irgendwohin außerhalb des Sonnensystems führen.“

Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

„Es war nett, dich kennen gelernt zu haben, Naati Malakai. Pass auf dich auf und bestell deiner Mutter Grüße!“

Verwirrt sah er ihr nach, hielt sie diesmal aber nicht auf, als sie das Diner verließ.


	4. Verluste

Zehn Jahre später trat Edoroban Udonen in den Thronsaal von Veeko Arius Venoen.

Oder viel mehr in den Raum in seinem Palast, der zu jener Zeit als sein Thronsaal diente.

Der Unsterbliche thronte auf einem Stapel Kissen. Um ihn verstreut lagen auf kniehohen Tischen Datenkristalle in allen erdenklichen Farben.

Als er die Klarseherin sich räusperte, blickte er erfreut auf.

„Edoroban Udonen! Man hört ja dieser Tage ausgesprochen wenig von dir. Es hat ein halbes darkonisches Jahr gedauert, bis ich dich endlich ausfindig machen konnte. Wie hat es dich den an einen Ort wie den Vergessenen Sumpf verschlagen?“

„Fremdenführer werden im Vergessenen Sumpf immer gebraucht. Außerdem werden sie gut bezahlt“, erwiderte Edoroban kühl. Sie war etwas verstimmt, denn sie hatte ein sehr lukratives Angebot ausschlagen müssen, um Veekos Ruf zu folgen. „Aus welchem Grund betreibt der Herr des Pfads der Ausgestoßenen so einen Aufwand um mich zu finden?“

Kalt funkelte sie ihn an, doch ihn schien das gar nicht zu stören. Er stand auf und trat ihr mit offenen Armen entgegen.

„Warum diese Feindseligkeit? Es ist schön, dich nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen!“

Mit diesen Worten schloss er sie in die Arme.

Als er sie wieder losließ, musterte sie ihn genauer: Er hatte sich einen neuen Körper erschaffen, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal getroffen hatte.

Aus dem krummnasigen, alten Mann mit den wilden Silberlocken war ein Jüngling geworden, gerade so erwachsen und nur die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen erinnerten an den, der er einst gewesen war.

„Neuer Körper?“

Er seufzte auf und zuckte die Achseln. „Ein Zwischenfall an der Nordgrenze. Jahams Imperium setzt uns schwer zu. Wir mussten ein Stück von unserem Land aufgeben, unter anderem auch den Sommerpalast. Ich habe meinen Körper geopfert, um meine Leute heil da rauszubekommen.“

„War es das wert?“

„Natürlich! Bis auf drei habe ich alle gerettet! Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Unsterblichen kümmere ich mich um jene, die mir folgen!“

Die Vehemenz in seiner Stimme versöhnte sie ein wenig. Sanfter fragte sie: „Warum nimmst du dann in so schweren Zeiten die Mühe auf dich, in den entlegensten Winkeln der Unterwelt nach mir suchen zu lassen?“

Daraufhin wurde Veekos Mine ernst.

„Du hattest mich gebeten, dass ich ein Auge auf Nabu Nunukee zu haben...“

Ein eiskalter Schreck durchfuhr Edoroban.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Vor einem halben Jahr ereignete sich auf dem südlichen Kontinent von Endaria das schwerste Erdbeben seit dreihundert Jahren. Gorada, die Hauptstadt wurde fast komplett vernichtet.“

„Nabu?“

„Der Vorort von Gorada, in dem sich ihr Anwesen befindet, blieb glücklicherweise von dem Beben verschont.“

„Und ihr Mann, die Söhne?“ vergewisserte Edoroban sich leise.

„Sie hielten sich zu der Zeit im Stadtzentrum auf. Keiner der drei hat überlebt“, bestätigte Veeko.

Auch wenn Edoroban immer eifersüchtig auf den Unbekannten war, der das Herz ihrer Geliebten erobert hatte, war der Gedanke, dass Nabu glücklich war, doch irgendwie tröstlich gewesen. Darum hatte die Klarseherin auch nie einen Groll gegen ihn gehegt.

Und dann waren da noch die beiden Söhne... Traurig dachte Edoroban an ihre Begegnung mit Naati.

„Ich danke dir für diese Informationen“, meinte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn ich mich gleich auf den Weg mache.“

„Soll ich jemand rufen, der dich dort hinbringt?“

„Nein. Ich weiß genau, welche Portale ich nehmen muss. Bis bald, Veeko!“

 

 

Der Abend dämmerte bereits, als Edoroban zwei Tage später vor der Tür jenes Hauses stand, in dem Nabu den größten Teil ihres Lebens verbracht und ihre Söhne großgezogen hatte.

Edoroban war müde von der langen, beschwerlichen Reise nach Endaria und fühlte sich so fehl am Platz wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Ihre Vermutung, dass es sich mehr um eine Villa, als um ein kleines Einfamilienhäuschen handeln würde, wurde von dem weitläufigen Anwesen sogar noch übertroffen.

Nun stand sie hier, nachdem sie den Garten mit parkähnlichen Ausmaßen durchquert hatte und blickte an der Fassade des Hauses empor, das locker als Schloss durchgegangen wäre.

Sie fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war herzukommen, schließlich hatte sie Nabu seit fast achtzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ihr war klar, dass die Nabu, die sie einmal gekannt hatte, nicht mehr existierte.

Diejenige, die hier lebte, war nicht mehr das junge Mädchen, das gerade das erste Jahr an der Universität begonnen hatte.

Nein, sie war die Architektin, die einen Preis für die Neugestaltung der Skyline von Balika gewonnen hatte. Sie war eine Mutter, die zwei Söhne aufgezogen hatte und sich jetzt vermutlich auf Enkel freute.

...Sie war eine Witwe, die vor nicht einmal einem Jahr ihre gesamte Familie verloren hatte.

Dieser Gedanke war es, der ihren Entschluss stärkte. Schnell, noch bevor der Mut sie wieder verlassen konnte, läutete sie an der Eingangstür.

„Ja? Wer ist da? Wenn es wegen der Hausbesichtigung ist, kommen sie viel zu früh!“ ertönte eine barsche Stimme über die Gegensprechanlage.

„Ähm, nein. Ich komme in einer persönlichen Angelegenheit, die ich lieber von Angesicht zu Angesicht klären möchte.

Nach einem sehr langen Augenblick antwortete die Stimme: „Na gut. Einem Moment...“

Geduldig wartete Edoroban, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.

Die Frau, die ihr die Tür öffnete war eine elegante Dame mittleren Alters mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr langes, schwarzes Haar, das schon an einigen Stellen schon von grauen Strähnen durchzogen war, trug sie zu einer eleganten Zopffrisur hochgesteckt. Ihre Kleidung war teuer, geschmackvoll und klassisch schlicht.

„Ja? Was wollen Sie?“ fragte sie streng.

Als sie Edoroban erkannte, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick schlagartig.

„Was willst du denn hier?“

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sich Edoroban gar nicht so genau überlegt, was sie eigentlich zu Nabu sagen wollte, wenn sie endlich treffen würde. Jetzt blickte sie betreten zu Boden, ehe sie sich ein Herz fasste und wieder aufsah. „Hallo Nabu. Ist lange her, nicht wahr?“

Ihr verlegenes Lächeln wurde mit eisigem Schweigen beantwortet.

„Ich habe gehört was passiert ist. Das mit deiner Familie tut mir leid.“

„Ach so. Und da hast du dir gedacht, dass du die Gelegenheit nutzen könntest, jetzt wo ich wieder allein bin?“

„Nein!“ schrie Edoroban empört. „ _Das_ hab ich ganz sicher _nicht_ gedacht! Ich dachte, du könntest vielleicht eine Freundin brauchen...“

„Ach ja?! Und dann lässt du mich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit wieder im Stich? Vergiss es! ‚Freunde‘ wie dich brauche ich wirklich nicht!“

Mit diesen Worten warf sie Edoroban die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Seufzend ließ sich die Klarseherin zu Boden gleiten und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand.

„Kein Problem. Ich bleibe einfach ein Bisschen hier sitzen. Nur für den Fall, dass du deine Meinung doch noch änderst...“

Sie zog ihren Reisemantel enger um ihren Leib, um sich vor dem kalten Wind zu schützen. Ihr letzter Gedanke war, dass sie schon an weit unbequemeren Orten geschlafen hatte, dann fielen ihr vor Erschöpfung auch schon die Augen zu.

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen riss ein Aufschrei sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Eine alte Dame, die gerade das Haus betreten wollte, sah sie entsetzt an.

„Wer sind Sie?“

„Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen“, grummelte Edoroban als Antwort.

„Ich bin die Haushälterin! Und wir wollen hier keine schmutzigen Landstreicher!“

„Gut wenn ich welche sehe, dann werde ich es ihnen ausrichten. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich würde gern ausschlafen, bevor ich weiterziehe.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und nickte wieder ein.

 

Wenig später öffnete sich die Eingangstür erneut.

„Meine Haushälterin hat mir erzählt, dass da eine schmutzige Landstreicherin vor unserer Tür sitzt“, erklang Nabus Stimme in der Tür. „Du bist wirklich unglaublich!“

Grinsend setzte sich Edoroban auf. „Danke.“

„Das war eigentlich nicht als Kompliment gedacht“, gab Nabu kühl zurück. „Komm rein, es gibt Frühstück!“

Ohne Edorobans Reaktion abzuwarten, verschwand sie wieder im Haus. Zögernd stand die Klarseherin auf und folgte ihr. Das Innere des Hauses war zeitlos elegant und sehr kostspielig eingerichtet. Sie blieb stehen und sah sich beeindruckt um.

„Das Gästebadezimmer ist dort, den Gang hinunter.“ Die Haushälterin war ihr entgegengetreten und deutete in eine Richtung.

„Gästebadezimmer?“ fragte Edoroban verwirrt.

„Ja. Madam wünscht, dass Sie sich von dem Essen etwas frisch machen.“

„Oh. Ich verstehe.“ Verlegen blickte sie an sich hinunter. „Ich habe aber keine andere Kleidung dabei.“

„Sie brachen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Madame hat Ihnen etwas von ihren Sachen bereitgelegt.“

„Danke.“

Die Haushälterin nickte ihr misstrauisch zu und ließ sie dann allein im Flur stehen.

 

Kurz darauf trat Edoroban frisch geduscht in das Esszimmer (oder vielleicht sollte man es doch eher einen Speisesaal nennen?), wo Nabu bereits am Tisch saß und Zeitung las.

Sie sah auf und bedeutete Edoroban Platz zu nehmen. „Meine Haushälterin war der Ansicht, dass es unmenschlich wäre, Bedürftige in Zeiten wie diesen abzuweisen. Ich konnte ihr nicht begreiflich machen, dass du gar nicht in diese Kategorie fällst.“

Edoroban setzte sich, dann meinte sie leichthin: „Lügnerin. Deine Haushälterin will mich loswerden. Sie hat Angst, dass ich ihren frisch geputzten Boden schmutzig mache und dich entführe. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, was von beidem sie schlimmer fände...“

Nabu schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dich wirklich kein Bisschen verändert. Du siehst sogar immer noch so aus wie damals.“

„Was soll ich sagen? Gute Gene. Klarseher werden bis zu siebenhundert Jahre alt, aber das weißt du ja sicher.“

„Was erwartest du dir eigentlich von deinem Besuch hier, Doro?“

Edoroban lächelte. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass sie von jemand so genannt worden war.

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Vielleicht bin ich ja hier, um dich zu entführen“, meinte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Ich glaube du musst einfach mal hier raus, was anderes sehen, neue Leute kennenlernen...“

„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!“ wehrte Nabu ab.

„Natürlich nicht. Du hast Recht. Ich will ja nur, dass du mir eine Chance gibst. Mir ist klar, dass du das härteste halbe Jahr deines Lebens hinter dir hast und ich kann nicht einmal annähernd nachempfinden, wie es dir im Moment geht, aber ich denke, du hast dir jetzt einfach einen Urlaub verdient, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und wieder zu dir selbst zu finden.“

Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand auf Nabus Arm und stellte glücklich fest, dass diese ihn nicht wegzog.

„Hier ist mein Angebot: Ich zeige dir drei Monate lang die Wunder der Unterwelt, dann bringe ich dich zurück nach Hause. Du schuldest mir nichts. Wenn du früher heim willst, auch kein Problem. Du entscheidest.“

Nabu schluckte schwer und es sah verdächtig danach aus, als würde sie um Fassung ringen. „Ich kann nicht. Ich habe Verpflichtungen hier.“

„Was gibt es hier noch so dringendes zu erledigen?“

„Ich muss das Haus verkaufen.“

„Und du hast keinen Anwalt, der das regeln könnte?“

„Doch...“

„Hör zu Nabu. Ich bleibe bis heute Abend. Es scheint als hätte deine Haushälterin meine Klamotten gewaschen. Ich bleibe, bis sie wieder trocken sind.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Doro“, meinte Nabu mit einem verlegenen Schmunzeln. „Ich glaube sie hat sie weggeworfen...“


End file.
